The modern life of a assassin
by iEatWaffles
Summary: Desmond and Ezio are two brothers living with their older brother Altair a guy who's well known and rich. This story tells the modern life of them all. Story does include other minor/supporting characters from the game later. Rated T. Contains some cussing and swearing and later chapters. First chpater only mentions Altair, Ezio and Desmond for now.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond's eyes were glued to the TV of their big living room. He watched closely at Altair acting out his character. He lived with his rich, older brother Altair and his other older brother Ezio. They all got along very well. Of course they did have fights once in a while but made up very quickly about it. Altair worked at a collage called Apple of Eden university training young assassins to get better and how to be a better fighter. It was more like their headquarters in L.A CA. He was also a part time actor working on movies while he directed movies too. Altair was well known to almost everyone. "Oh his new movie is out on D.V.D?" Ezio asked walking in sitting down while sipping on coke. Desmond nodded without saying anything to his brother. He was stuck on the movie watching very carefully. Desmond knew very well after their parents died that Altair would become the chosen assassin out of all three of them. Finally the movie ended while Desmond got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He groaned loudly enough to get Ezio's attention. Ezio walked in sighing.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked.

"No food again. Did you tell Altair to go shopping yet?" Desmond replied looking annoyed.

"Ah I did tell him, he said he would, but I guess he never did." Ezio shrugged.

"Damn it!" Desmond said angrily.

"Calm down. Besides we can just order some pizza." Ezio suggested.

Desmond rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "We had been eating pizza for the past few five days. I'm sort of sick of pizza now."

Ezio then shook his head. "Well I have no money to go anywhere so might as well eat the left over's we have."

Desmond looked confused. "Left overs?"

"Oh yeah, we have some left over Chinese food from yesterday." Ezio replied.

"I guess that'll do for now." Desmond said.

-Next day-

Ezio woke up sighing on a Monday morning. For a moment he thought it was a Sunday and fell back onto his bed. He looked toward his clock in his room. It was about 6:35 am. The time he usually got up to get ready for school, eat breakfast and then leave. Ezio took his covers off and went to the bathroom to wash up. He heard Desmond open up his bedroom door looking tired and sighed. Desmond went to his own bathroom and started brushing his teeth. By the time it was 7:23 they were ready to go. Ezio walked out and got into his car waiting for Desmond to hurry up. Ezio didn't want to be late and affect his attendance mainly due to this was his last year of high school as a senior while Desmond was a junior moving up to a senior. Their brother Altair was 19 turning 20 this year. Ezio wondered what a good gift would be to give him. He had many ideas in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

-At school-

Ezio stared at a girl while Desmond had a confused look on his face. Desmond knew that Ezio had a crush on a girl named Cristina. Everyone knew that Ezio was a player and would leave the girl next day but Ezio himself knew he found the girl he actually wanted. "Ezio why not just go and talk to her?" Desmond said waiting for an answer. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"I can't. A pretty girl like her would probably reject me." He replied taking a drink of his water. Desmond then sighed hoping their other 'friends' would come so he wouldn't be alone with his freakish brother. Connor was walking with his older brother Edward as they came into view Desmond thanked the sky. "Hey guys." Connor waved. Edward nodded giving them the impression he also says hello. Edward was Connor's older brother and both were the cousin's of Altair, Ezio and Desmond. Desmond always thought that his cousins were weird as well, but he would get along with them well enough to know Connor and Edward were also assassin's. At least that was Desmond's thought.

"Is something wrong with Ezio?" Edward asked.

Desmond rolled his eyes up to the sky and spoke up. "Well you could say Ezio has a new crush on that new girl Cristina." He shrugged.

Edward smirked. "Ooh a new crush?" He asked clearly amused by this.

"Did he talk to her yet?" Connor asked.

Desmond shook his head. "He's afraid of being rejected."

"Rejected? That's strange I mean Ezio shouldn't be. If you look at it he would hit on every girl hat he thought was pretty. So I don't see why he's afraid." Edward replied.

"I wonder about that too." Connor said.

-After school-

As soon as they got home from school they heard noises in the kitchen. Ezio was probably thinking the same thing as Desmond was. Normally no one was even home. Besides that they were the only ones who lived in the house. Ezio thought maybe it was Altair. He then thought it couldn't be since he was always busy with work. "Do you really think someone's there?" Desmond asked.

"I'm pretty sure there is." Ezio said.

"I'm sure you just left the TV on." Desmond said rolling his eyes annoyed with his brother.

"Desmond. I'm sure I turned it off when we left for school."

"Then who would be here?" Desmond asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond was about to open the door when Ezio stopped him. Desmond raised an eye brow at Ezio wondering what was wrong with him. "Ezio there's nothing in the kitchen alright?" Desmond said clearly sounding annoyed. Ezio didn't say anything at all. "I swear Ezio sometimes you're just stupid."

"I'm not stupid…" Ezio said as voice trailed off. Desmond opened up the door with Ezio close behind. To their surprise they saw Altair leaning against the counter smirking. "Missed me?" Altair said in an amused voice. Desmond look surprised with Ezio.

"You're home early." Desmond said. Altair nodded looking at his brothers.

"Why so early?" Ezio asked.

"Movie finished early filming. Besides I decided to do more photo editing and more game designing I'm working at." Altair said slowly. Altair then hugged both of his brothers then put his arms around both of them.

"Anyway enough about me I heard you're giving your brother a hard time Ezio?" Altair commented. For a moment Ezio didn't say anything and nodded rolling his eyes. "Altair you do know that Desmond sits around all day and watches YouTube videos all day." Ezio replied sighing. Desmond glared at Ezio and waved him off. Altair then sighed. "You guys are getting along now aren't you as always?" He asked.

"Of course Altair, why wouldn't we?" Desmond said quickly.

"Just asking and all…" Altair replied. "Anyway I suggest we have some brother time this weekend." Ezio nodded smiling with Desmond. "I don't see why not." Ezio replied.

-APPLE OF EDEN UNIVERSITY-

Altair walked to his office as always and opening up his door. He sat down and started doing paperwork. An hour passed by until Altair heard a knock on his door. "Come on in." Altair said. Altair looked up and saw Maria walk in. Maria was Altair's good friend and would always help him when he needed it. They knew a lot about each other. Although there was one thing that Altair didn't know about Maria just yet. Altair stared at Maria. She looked different this time she let her hair down very neat and had fancy, but casual clothes on. Altair knew he couldn't be staring. As much as he wished he knew Maria didn't like him back at least that's what he knew. Besides he always thought he didn't have time for dating since he was protecting his brothers from something. He didn't want his brothers getting into the same mistake as their dad did.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked. Altair shook his head quickly and sighed to himself.

"What is it Maria?" Altair asked going back to his old monotone self. Maria rolled her eyes and looked at Altair.

"Al-Muliam would like to talk to you." Maria said looking at Altair closely.

Altair nodded and didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Altair walked into Al Mualim's office. It was no different than the last time he went in. The office was smaller than his. Altair looked around. In the office there was a bookshelf full of old books he knew Al Mualim liked to read. Altair sat down quietly. "So Maria told me you needed to see me?" Altair said.

"Yes there is something I like to talk about." Al Mualim said.

"And what would that be?" Altair asked.

"Well if you didn't know..recently your cousin Arno's adopted father had died."

For a moment it was quiet. Altair's cousin Arno he hasn't spoken in a while since he left L.A to live in France was only 8 when his real father died. Altair thought about the whole thing. He wondered what and why Al Mualim was telling him this. "Listen Altair I want you to take a trip up to France for awhile. After all you haven't seen your cousin Arno for a while have you? Either way I think you should take him in. He's still 16 and needs a place to stay unless he chooses to stay with his French Relatives." Altair nodded at what Al Mualim said. He thought about taking Arno in before when his real Father died until Arno's father's close friend took him in instead.

"I guess I can do that, but what about my brothers? Ezio and Desmond. Would they come along as well? I don't think I should leave them alone."

"There's no need to bring them along, and why don't you want to leave them alone you done it before when you filmed movies this past year."

Altair nodded once again. "Yes I know that, but..."

"It shouldn't be a problem then."

Altair just stared at Al Mualim. Besides that Altair wondered how awkward it would be just going to France and seeing his cousin in how long again? He knew he probably should go up to France and check on Arno. If he also remembered correctly he knew Arno had a adopted sister named Elise. "I guess I'll go up to France. He's in Paris corrected?" Altair asked.

"Indeed he is in Paris." Al Mualim said opening up a folder that said Trip to Paris. Al Mualim handed Altair a paper with Arno's address and a ticket to France. Altair took a look at it. He then got up and went over to the door to exit the office.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Altair got home Ezio was by the door to which Altair knew Ezio would always do that once he heard the garage door open Ezio would come running to the door and greet him and their parents when he was younger. Altair then went to the kitchen with Ezio following close behind. "Where's your brother? Usually I see Desmond sitting on the couch after school watching TV." Altair said.

"Ah he's finishing up a report and well listening to depressing music." Ezio replied sounding as if Desmond did it every day. Altair turned around to look at Ezio and thought about depressing music. He wondered why the hell would Desmond be listening to that kind of stuff anyway. Of course that's when it reminded Altair that Desmond was still going through a break up with this girl Lucy.

"Still sad about Lucy. I thought he was over it by now after all these past days he was doing fine." Altair commented. Ezio nodded and grabbed a can of soda.

"Yeah, but today at school she was with another guy and well yeah….I guess it got Desmond Jealous."

Altair thought about what it was like to be jealous. He never knew the feeling as he rarely dated in high school and well never got jealous about a girl. Besides never rarely dating in high school Altair chose to focus on his studies and get good grades which his parents wanted him too and now Altair wanted Ezio and Desmond to do the same. Altair shook his head and then turned his attention to Ezio wanting to tell him about going to France for awhile. He didn't really know how long it would be in France. He knew that Al Mualim said to at least stay there for a week or two.

"Well either way I won't be here for awhile I'll be gone." Altair said straight out.

Ezio raised an eye brow, but didn't say anything. He wondered what Altair was talking about not being here for awhile. He guessed Altair was probably going to film another movie in Europe which made him remember Altair went to Europe before to film a foreign movie. "I'm going to Paris for awhile. Now I don't know how long it's going to be, but I'll still be around. It's not like I'm leaving forever."

Ezio sipped his soda quietly and looked at Altair for a long time. For some reason he thought how Altair got and seemed older then he was, but shook that out of his head. "Sounds fun." Ezio replied. Altair turned to face Ezio.

"I guess I should tell you this now, but your cousin Arno's adopted father died recently. Al Mualim told me to visit Arno for a little and make him feel better."

"How'd he died?"

"Well he got in some sort of accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Uh that I do not know." Altair lied. He could tell why how he did die, but Altair didn't want Ezio concerned or knowing about some of the Templar's and Assassin's activities. He wanted to keep them safe from the same accident their parents suffered the same way Arno's father died. For all these years Altair kept quiet about Ezio and Desmond being assassins too and lied about assassin families choosing one assassin for their family. Not only that if Altair did tell them by now Ezio and Desmond would probably hate him or yell at Altair.

"Sounds complicated how he died." Ezio said.

"Yeah it does." Altair said simply. "Anyway I'm going to go see Connor and Edward for a bit."

"Oh is something wrong with them?" Ezio asked.

"Not all at. It's just as you know their father Haytham isn't always around."

"I wonder why he isn't." Ezio said.

Altair simply nodded and walked out to the living room of their house then walked upstairs. Altair knocked on the door of Desmond's room. He was hoping Desmond was feeling alright and not too upset about Lucy with another girl. Lucy with another guy made Desmond upset for a strange reason. He didn't really know why at all. Desmond loved Lucy with all of his heart until he saw her with another guy to which made her tell Desmond the guy was kissing her and made Desmond reply she let him kiss her. Ezio tried telling Desmond to get over Lucy and that he deserves better, but no matter how many times he did it didn't work.

"Come in." Said a quiet voice.

As soon as Altair walked in the room was very dark and some dark music was playing lightly in the background of the room. Altair sighed and saw Desmond laying his bed wrapped up in blankets. Altair sat down on the foot of Desmond's bed.

"Why the sad music? That's not like you." Altair commented.

"I want to be alone." Desmond Replied.

"I know you really don't want to be alone."

Altair got up and went over to the computer playing the music and turned it off. After turning it off he went over to the light switch and turned on the lights. Feeling sad wasn't the best feeling anyone can have. Most people would rather choose to be mad then sad in most cases. "Come on out please?" Altair said. "I really don't like seeing my brother all depressed about a lame girl."

Altair took a look at Desmond's face which did look depressed. In fact he looked way worse than depressed. Desmond stayed quiet and didn't talk to Altair at all. A few minutes past and Desmond was thinking about Lucy again with her shiny blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'll tell you when dinner's ready." Altair said finally getting up. "Oh and I won't be around for a week or two I'm going to France. Ezio will explain more to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Altair walked up to Connor's and Edward's house after parking his car on the driveway. The last time he had been here was probably 9 months ago at least that's what Altair estimated it to be. He rang the doorbell instead of using the extra key he had to the house. Altair didn't want to feel like an intruder just walking in. He waited for a good five minutes until Edward appeared and opened the door. Edward grinned simply and looked at Altair inviting him inside. "So what brings you here?" He asked. Altair sat down on the couch and spoke.

"Just dropped by to see how you're doing. Has your father been around?" Altair asked.

"Well he's been coming home I guess, but been doing other stuff." Edward shrugged.

"I see." Altair simply said as he looked over to the table. He saw a beer can on the floor and another one on the coffee table. "Aren't you a little young to drink? Didn't your father tell you about the dangers of alcohol before?"

Edward rolled his eyes and glared at his cousin, then picked up the two beer cans. "Altair I'm 17...already I'm allowed to drink." He said sighing. "You honestly worry too much. Two cans of beer won't hurt me."

For a moment it was silent and Altair spoke up. "I'm pretty sure the last time I checked the legal drinking age was 21." Finally Altair then got up and looked upstairs. "Where's Connor upstairs?" He asked.

Edward nodded walking into the kitchen and came out with a beer can to which Altair went over and snatched it out of his hands. Altair never understood Edward and hated how his father wasn't around to teach him about the dangers of drinking at a young age. He then remembered how their uncle Mario used to drink so much that he ended up in a car crash and died. Altair shook that feeling out of his head and heard Edward turning on the Television.

"Connor's got a girlfriend. I think." Edward said.

"Since when?" Altair asked curious now.

"Uh not sure...but she goes to our school. Her name is Aveline. They might be chatting online skype right now."

Altair threw away most of the beer cans from the fridge when Edward started protesting, but Altair didn't care. He only wanted his cousin to make safe and healthy choices. As he knocked on the door to Connor's bedroom he looked into Edward's really quick. It was a real mess with video games, textbooks, papers, and old pizza boxes over the place. Connor opened the door slowly to see Altair standing there.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Altair said.

Connor shook his head and smiled a bit. Altair looked inside the room. It was neat compared to Edward's bedroom. Books were neatly stacked on shelf's, clothes were folded neatly, bed was made and the floor was very clean. "You're room is a lot better than Edward's. Cleaner and neat." Altair commented.

"Yeah well I try." Connor said sitting on the bed.

"Connor does your father know Edward drinks beer?" Altair asked suddenly.

"Um.. well I wouldn't know. He probably does, but doesn't care."

"Some parenting." Altair muttered. "Sometimes I wonder if he cares about you guys."

"I know he doesn't." Connor said slowly. "He never does."

Altair thought of a moment what it would be like taking care of Connor and Edward. For all these years he felt like a parent himself taking care of Ezio and Desmond. Their parents were always working or taking business trips which led to Altair taking care of his brothers. Although he didn't mind it much it still had hurt him his parents left everything to him. He remembered sometimes mom and dad would come home around 3 a.m or even later. Everything back then made Altair sort of feel lonely, but couldn't figure out why exactly it did.

"So I heard you got a girlfriend now?" Altair asked.

Connor nodded shyly. "Yeah, I'm guessing Edward told you?"

Altair nodded. "I'm sure she's a great girl for you."

"She is. Were going out this Saturday." Connor said.

"Sounds fun."

"Hey Altair did you ever go out when you were in high school?"

"Not really. I wasn't interested in dating. All I wanted was to get good grades, and support my brothers after our parents died."

The room went silent and Connor thought about the hardships Altair went through with his brothers when their parents died. It must been horrible. It had to be. He thought. When Connor looked over to Altair, he was quiet and looked down at the floor as if he was praying or something.

"Connor I'm sure you heard about….." Altair said before his voice trailed off. "You know what forget it." Altair shook his head. "Watch over Ezio and Desmond for a few days. I won't be around."

"What are you saying?" Connor asked.

"Nothing at all. Just do what I say alright?" Altair asked.

"Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7

When Altair got home the house was quiet and Altair himself was concerned. Normally Ezio was usually out in the living room watching late night t.v or talking on the phone with friends. Altair went over to the light switch and switched it on. Before he could do anything else Desmond appeared carrying a glass of water. Altair jumped a little and looked over at him. "Oh it's only you." Altair said.

Desmond nodded in reply and took a look around the kitchen and put his glass away. "You feeling better?" Altair asked worried about him.

"I'm totally fine." He replied.

"I know you're not." Altair commented. Desmond looked at Altair with an irritated face, but didn't say anything more to him.

"Just please leave me alone." Desmond responded back.

Altair watched him leave and go upstairs to his room. "I'm leaving for France in a few days. So you'll be alone with Ezio for awhile. I told you already right?" Altair yelled out toward Desmond. Altair waited for a reply, but Desmond didn't yell back and his door slammed shut. The following next few minutes Altair walked up to his room after turning off the lights down stairs. He pulled out his suitcase and packed some fresh clothes. He sat down on his bed for a good 5 minutes thinking and walked over to his closet pulling out a somewhat large box, then opened it. Inside the box were some documents from his parents and a few letters about the modern assassin's and such. Altair knew one day he'd have to tell Desmond and Ezio about them being assassins. The only problem was be didn't want too, and the only reason for this was so he could keep them safe instead and vowed to become the only assassin in the family besides Connor, Edward, and everyone else. There was a knock at the door and Altair quickly put away the box back into the closet and opened the door to see Ezio standing there.

"Oh Ezio. What's wrong?"

Ezio peered into the room and frowned. "Packing already for France?" He asked.

"Uh yes I'd like to get ready early you know?" Altair said nodding.

"Altair why can't we come along? I mean you're leaving Desmond and me alone again."

"Al Mualim's orders. I can't take you. Sorry." Altair muttered.

The following few days Altair got ready for the trip up to France and made he got everything which included: his passport, keys, documents, papers, and anything else that he was to bring with him to the trip. Before he left he tried seeing if his brothers wanted anything, but they simply told him they were fine. Ezio was sitting there eating breakfast not giving a care in the world, while Desmond sat there watching TV and drinking orange juice. There was a honk outside the house and Altair looked out the window. Outside was Malik waiting to drop off Altair at the airport. Altair waved goodbye to both brothers and walked outside. "Thanks for the ride." Altair said while putting his bag into the trunk and getting into the front seat.

"It's really no problem at all." Malik said. "Don't mention it." When Altair got the airport he waved good bye to Malik and took his bag from the trunk and walked inside.

Altair woke up to the sound of the intercom of the airplane. Altair looked around. He then noticed people were getting off. "Must be here already." Altair said to himself as he got himself together and got off the plane. Altair followed the instructions he was told to use and rent a car. When he got the place to rent a car he looked around noticing it was quiet after all it was getting late now in France, although Altair was surprised this place was still opened. Altair then saw somebody walk out from the back room and came up to the desk. "Hi monsieur." Altair said in hesitant French.

After getting a rental car Altair drove off and followed the navigation on his phone to Arno's house and as soon as he got there he saw lights on inside the house. He got out of the car and rung the door bell. When the door opened a young looking woman appeared. She had bright red orange hair and looked to be seen dressing tom boyish in a way. "Um hi? You must be Elise correct?" Elise nodded quietly still looking confused probably wondering why a stranger was standing there in front of her knowing her name.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, but is Arno there?" Altair asked.

Elise nodded. "Yes he is. Uh who are you?"

"I'm Altair, his older cousin."

"Oh yes of course I heard about his cousin coming over or something."

To Altair he was actually impressed at the girl's fluent English in a way. He thought she wouldn't understand him, but she did. Altair appeared into the living room and saw Arno sitting there with a blank expression on his face. "Arno? It's me Altair. Your older cousin."


End file.
